Recuerdos y Eventos
by pili87
Summary: Primavera, un nuevo comienzo para muchos, lleno de renovación, la calidez del sol acaricia el entorno y los paisajes antes cubiertos de blanco se llenan de colores. Los árboles se tornan verdes y las flores inundan el aire con su aroma, a la mayoría le agrada, excepto claro si padeces de alergias, como es el caso de Jane, ella odia la primavera y no la culpo.


Hola de nuevo, aquí haciendo acto de presencia de nuevo participando en un nuevo reto, cabe decir que los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel y la Mitología Nórdica, este Fic participa en el reto ¨Solsticios y Equinoccios¨ del Foro ¨La Torre Stark¨ y sin más por el momento espero les agrade.

 **Recuerdos y Encuentros**

Primavera, un nuevo comienzo para muchos, lleno de renovación, la calidez del sol acaricia el entorno y los paisajes antes cubiertos de blanco se llenan de colores. Los árboles se tornan verdes y las flores inundan el aire con su aroma, a la mayoría le agrada, excepto claro si padeces de alergias, como es el caso de Jane, ella odia la primavera y no la culpo, a nadie le gusta estar con la garganta inflamada, estornudando sin parar y con escurrimiento nasa. – ¡Malditas alergias!- las oír decir –De verdad no entiendo cómo puedes trabajar en una florería- dijo reprimiendo un estornudo.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes vivir encerrada en un laboratorio-

\- Yo…no estoy encerrada, lo que hago es ciencia Darcy, descubrimientos importantes –

-Bien, tú quédate con tu ciencia y yo con mis plantas – dije tranquilamente mientras regaba el rosal. Ella se acercó y al ver el reloj que traía puesto rodo los ojos y preguntó -¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Oh bien que lo sabes, ya es hora, debes dejarlo ir- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Ya lo hice- dije apartando su mano

-Entonces porque aun lo tienes contigo-

-Es un recuerdo Jane, uno importante y… no quiero hablar de eso- dije molesta

-Nunca quieres-

-¡Ya basta! Dije que no quiero hablar y no lo hare – camine hacia la puerta, tome mi bolso y salí de ahí.

Jane podía ser realmente molesta cuando se lo proponía, en serio era necia respecto al tema, ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel accidente.

Era de noche, la temperatura había bajado demasiado y Jane aun no llegaba, Erick comenzó a preocuparse.

-Descuida esta con Thor- le mencione

-Eso no importa, ve la hora que es- dijo señalando el reloj.

-Tranquilo, sé que es tarde, pero no creo que nada malo le haya pasado, Thor no lo permitiría-

-Eso no importa, toma tu abrigo, iremos a buscarla-

\- Buscarla, ¿A dónde?-

\- A donde sea, ¡vámonos!-

-Está bien- mencione con fastidio mientras me colocaba el abrigo, apenas puse un pie fuera sentí el frio de golpearme por completo – Erick, está helando-

-Deja de quejarte y sube al auto- él de forma brusca abrió la puerta del carro, lo encendió, limpio el vidrio de enfrente con los parabrisas y prendió la calefacción para luego decir -¿Qué esperas? ¡Súbete de una vez! –

Así lo hice, aunque al hacerlo sentí un mal presentimiento, cerré la puerta y pregunte -¿A dónde iremos?- él no respondió, solo se dedicó a manejar, después de varios minutos en silencio, decidí intentar algo, saque el celular y llame a Jane , ella para mi sorpresa respondió.

-Jane, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunte

\- No vas a creerme, estoy en el complejo de los vengadores-

-¿Qué haces allá?-

-Es una larga historia- Erick volteo a verme y me pregunto en donde estaba Jane, sin embargo le pedí con la mano que esperara en lo que terminaba de hablar con ella.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos? Ya sabes una llamada, algo, Erick esta como loco buscándote- dije volteándolo a verlo, a lo que él respondió con una mirada molesta.

\- Lo siento, iba a hacerlo justo ahora, pero te me adelantaste-

-¡Jane! Son las dos de la mañana-

-Como lo siento de verdad, perdí la noción del tiempo, además estando con Thor no creí que se fueran a preocupar-

Suspire con fastidio, se suponía que ella era la responsable, la seria, la que no hacia locuras ni ningún tipo de tonterías, por un breve momento me sentí molesta con ella incluso con Thor, -¿Pasaras la noche allá?- pregunte, Erick volteo a verme incrédulo y comentó

-¿Qué? Claro no, no pasara la noche allá, donde sea que eso sea, es mas ¿en dónde está?-

-En el complejo de los Vengadores-

\- Dile que te dé la dirección, iremos para allá-

\- No claro que no-

-Darcy hazlo-

-No haremos eso Erick, ya sabemos que está bien y…-Había olvidado que Jane seguía al teléfono cuando la escuche decir, -Darcy , ¿sigues ahí?-

-Sí, disculpa, entonces ¿pasaras la noche allá?-

-Sí, Stark mando condicionar una habitación para mí, nos vemos mañana ¿ok?-

-Ok-

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Grito Erick –Nada de Ok, ¡Pásamela!-

-Erick vas manejando, no puedes conducir y hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo-

-Tú lo haces todo el tiempo- recrimino – Así que dame ese teléfono- dijo estirando el brazo.

-Concéntrate en manejar- grite

-¿Darcy está todo bien?- pregunto Jane

-¡Que me lo des!- volvió a gritar Erick

-Al menos estaciónate-

-¡Darcy! ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Jane esta vez más nerviosa

-Deja las niñerías y dame ese teléfono-

-Erick, la pista esta resbalosa, ¡vas muy rápido!-

-Dame ese maldito teléfono-

-Lo haré, en cuanto pares el estúpido auto- el entonces frenó en seco provocando que derrapáramos, lo siguiente que sentí fue el carro girando, los vidrios se quebraron, la bolsa de aire salió golpeándome el rostro, se oía el crujir de los fierros del auto, cuando por fin se detuvo, hubo un silencio abrumador, pensé " este el fin " todo se tornó oscuro y no supe más, hasta que días después desperté en una cama de hospital con Jane al lado, algunas semanas pasaron en las que supe que Thor y Stark fueron quienes llegaron a auxiliarnos, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos fue muy tarde para Erick, después vino el funeral y la lectura del testamento, en la cual me dejo un hermoso reloj color plateado con ligeros tonos azules y una carta en la cual me pedía " tomar las cosas en serio, ser más responsable y cuidar de mi misma ya que no siempre estaría él para hacerlo" y así lo hice, me aleje de los laboratorios, incluso un poco de Jane, me volví más seria y responsable, empecé a hacerme cargo de mi misma, termine los estudios, adquirí un vivero, emprendí un negocio y seguí adelante, Así como las flores se renuevan en primavera, lo hice yo, no me interesa Jane ni sus descubrimientos, ni su relación con Thor, ni la cercanía que tiene con los vengadores, no me importa, solo me importa ser feliz, soy una nueva Darcy que aún guarda aquel reloj de quien alguna vez cuido y veló por mí, a él le gustaban las orquídeas, las negras para ser más específicas, por eso cada que es temporada visito la tumba de Erick y coloco un ramo de estas.

Dejando atrás mis pensamientos por fin llegue al trabajo, al abrir la puerta me encontré con James quien me recibió nervioso.

-Darcy, por fin llegas-

-¿De qué hablas James? Aún es temprano-

-Lo sé, pero…allá- dijo señalando al vivero – Esta un cliente… como decirlo, complicado, ya le mostré todo, nada le parece, por favor necesito tu ayuda- dijo suplicando.

Suspire y dije –Los difíciles para mí, ¿no?-

-Tu eres la jefa- dijo él mostrando una enorme sonrisa

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer-

Salí hacia donde se encontraba ese Señor o mejor dicho Joven de aspecto elegante –Buenos días Señor- dije llamando su atención -Mi nombre es Darcy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- dije mientras aún me daba la espalda

-Creo haber dejado en claro que solo hablaría con el dueño del lugar, ya que al parecer los empleados son unos incompetentes-

\- No son incompetentes Señor, de ser así no los habría contratado- él entonces se giró para quedar frente a mí, era realmente atractivo, alto, delgado, piel blanco, cabello negro, traía puestos unos lentes oscuros que no dejaba ver sus ojos, años atrás alguien como él me habría hecho desmayar, sin embargo hombres elegantes guapos y arrogantes como él se veían a diario en este negocio, dejando los lentes puestos pregunto.

-¿Usted es la dueña?-

-Así es Señor, Darcy Lewis- dije extendiendo mi mano - ¿Y usted es?- en ese instante él sé que quito los lentes, dejando mostrar sus ojos, unos hermosos y vibrantes ojos verdes.

-Loki, Loki Laufeyson- dijo estrechando mi mano.

Y BUENO AQUÍ ESTA, POR FIN LO TERMINE, UN POCO APRESURADA, ESPERO HABER CUMPLIDO CON LOS REQUISITOS DEL RETO, Y QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE USTEDES Y SI NO PUES NIMODO YA ESTA HECHO JAJAJAJA, YA SABEN QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN SU REVIEW.


End file.
